Within the uterus of a pregnant woman, a growing fetus is surrounded and cushioned by amniotic fluid, which is watery liquid within the amnion. Also, amniotic fluid is one of the main samples used for the medical examination of the pregnant woman and her fetus.
For gathering information about the fetus's health and development, particularly about the possibility of premature birth, amniotic fluid infection, fetal inflammation and infection, fetal damage, fetal maturity, fetal diseases and chromosomal abnormalities, and component analysis of amniotic fluid, amniocentesis (Transabdominal amniotic fluid collection) is carried out by inserting a thin, hollow needle through the abdomen into the uterus and taking a small sample of amniotic fluid. Currently, abdominal puncture with a needle for collecting amniotic fluid from the uterus is used for various amniotic fluid tests including the identification of fetal abnormality and amniotic fluid infection.
However, the insertion of the needle entails the risk of complications and medical accidents, causing anxiety and pain to the pregnant woman.